


The last time

by Munkloz99



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkloz99/pseuds/Munkloz99
Summary: episode 48Basco ta Jolokia's end





	The last time

**Author's Note:**

> it come form on nap...  
> so...enjoy

“Last time eh?” Basco sneered “Then I’ll tell you one thing at last time, Aka Red was a human, he came from this plant.”

“What?” the boy frowned like he thought.

“That red old man lie to us, he just want to give back all Ranger Key we found back to earth people, all for this suck plant, listen Mabe-chan, I’m not the one who betray, Aka Red betray us first.”

Basco waited Mabe-chan denied, shouted to him say he was a liar or something like that, that boy always worshiped and trusted that red old man like a son to a father.

And that would be his last word.

But Mabe-chan just sighed, eyes still on him like a hunter.

“That’s all you want to say?” he not raised his voice, no rage or mad in his tone, like what Basco told him was the most unimportant thing in the universe.

This was the first time Basco didn’t sure how to reaction. 

“I’m not Red Pirates anymore, the great treasure of universe on this plant, we get together for it, if anyone who block us we’ll send them to hell, you, Zangyack or Aka Red all the same.”

Basco looked at the face he thought knew well, he believed he knew what he would say or did, but the boy who always emulated Aka Red now was no where to find, the young captain who stood in front of him was a stranger.

“So let us end this, Mabe-chan, no Marvelous.” Basco called his name for the first time, it didn’t matter who he was, he would lost like before.

“Marvelous!” one of Marvelous’s little friend shouted his name, and he saw the blue one threw something to him, oh yes, he had Gokai Red Ranger Key. 

Marvelous didn’t turn to his little friend, he raised his mobilate, Gokai Red Ranger Key inserted into mobilate, how was that possible? They didn’t have eyes contact, his eyes never left Marvelous so he knew Marvelous stared at him and didn’t give his little friend a peek. “Gokai Change!” 

Well, forgot it, they just got the last luck, it wouldn’t change anything, he would get this one back and got the great treasure of universe, and this time he would killed them all. He was stronger, faster and unhurt, Marvelous was half dead, so was his little friends, and he got all their Ranger Key, how could they have any chance?

Their last fight was hard than he thought, Basco never thought Marvelous would so recklessness, he step on his foot and used his lost sword nailed both of their foot on the ground before he did anything.

“You really crazy, Marvelous.” that’s all he could say

“I said this is the last time.” Marvelous raised his sword, Basco lowered his gun toward Marvelous’s chest, he shot, and next moment the sword split his body....

He passed away for maybe a couple seconds, he could felt his own blood soaked his coat, the sword passed through his body, blood lost too fast he couldn’t do anything, he was dying, it never came crossed his mind before, but he knew he would. He use his last strength stood up, his feet was hardly handle his body, but he wanted to see Marvelous’s dead body before he died, he killed Marvelous first was the only thing could make he felt better.

“I should kill you earlier.”

Maybe he lost too much blood his eyes seemed saw Marvelous’s dead body frowned, no waited, his eyelids quivered, his eyes opened, he still lived? How could that possible? He did shot his heart.

Marvelous stood, shakiness but stood, he raised his bleeding hand took something from the hole he shot of his coat, his bullet was blocked by something, which looked like…Basco’s eyes wild opened.

Basco couldn’t help laughed, how irony it was, he could betray anyone in a blink of an eye, he betrayed Red Pirates, betrayed Damarasu and betrayed Sally, he thought he knew everything but now…

Basco looked at Marvelous but he faded away, he couldn’t feel anything…

 

Marvelous looked at Basco’s fell, his dead body turned into dust, wind took the rest on him left nothing. He thought he would be happy but he wasn’t happy like that stupid prince dead, neither was he felt relief, .he was sad for that monkey more than this man who he once thought was friend, the only thing he felt was...like an old thorn in his flesh now vanish, strange, but good.

Marvelous dragged his right foot toward where Basco fell, every step made his foot hurt more, but he couldn’t fall right now, five Ranger Key laid on the ground waited him, he picked them up, he must dizzied or something because when he realize him was on the ground again.

“Marvelous!” he heard his friends cried out his name, he was fin, no not fin, but he would live. Someone laid his head on knee, didn’t need to open his eyes he could recognize that knee must be his favorite.

“Marvelous! Don’t die.”

Never knew Doc was such a drama queen.

“I won’t, you fool.” He opened his eyes, the first face came in his sight was Joe, up side down but still as beautiful as the day they met, and there was Luka, Doc, Ahim and Gai, all surround him.

“We finally can go get the great treasure of universe.”

He showed them their Ranger Keys; all his friends took Ranger Key from his hand again. They could made their dream came true now.

“Let’s back Galleon, I’ll cook.” said Doc. That must be best idea he heard today, Joe helped him stood up, that made his body hurt, but it didn’t matter.

They were all together.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there may be something wrong   
> if you see it please tell me.


End file.
